The Last Ice Cube
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: The heat is strong in Elmore, and there's only one cube left. Who's gonna get it? Gumball, Darwin or Anais? Find out in this one-shot!


**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another one-shot by me! Enjoy...**

Today was a hot day in Elmore. The sun was sending too much heat on the citizens below and as a result, no movements were being made throughout the streets. The plants were dying, the water was being vaporized and even the sidewalks were too hot to walk on them.

The Wattersons' children were in their living room, sulking on the couch tiredly. Not even the TV was on.

"Ugh, I hate hot days _so_ much". Gumball complained.

"I'm getting so dry I can't even bother to cry". Darwin, who now has parched skin commented.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get a cup of water. It might help out a little at the moment". Anais said as she hoped off the couch, and went in the kitchen's direction.

"Me too". Darwin said as he followed Anais.

"Sign me up as well". Gumball also said, while following his younger siblings.

The three have made it to their destination, each one grabbing a cup for himself. They then went to the water tanker the family kept in the backyard which luckily, was designed to prevent outside temperature from affecting the water inside.

"Here we are. Let's fill these cups". Anais ordered as she, Gumball and Darwin did as said.

Afterwards, the trio went back to the kitchen where they opened the upper part of the fridge to look for ice cubes to cool the water in their cups.

"Gumball, can you get the ice cubes tray please?". Anais asked.

"Will do, sis". Gumball replied as he did so.

When the feline put down the tray, the three siblings noticed something: there was only one ice cube left. They remained silent for a short while.

Then, in a sudden realization of their current situation the three started wrestling each other around the kitchen, knocking over some things in the process.

"I was the first to suggest getting water! I should take it!". Anais shouted.

"My skin is literally dried out! I need it more than you two!". Darwin half-yelled, due to said condition that he was in.

"No, I'm the eldest and I deserve special treatment!". Gumball argued.

The three continued fighting until they heard a familiar ear-shattering scream.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!". The voice yelled.

This immediately stopped the siblings dead in their tracks, as the voice source came in the kitchen and she was not happy with the place's condition.

"What is going on here?". Nicole questioned.

"We are all thirsty and there's only one ice cube left for our water". Anais explained.

"And you couldn't just make some more?". Nicole asked again.

"It would take too long. We can't wait". Gumball replied.

"Well then, why is the place so messy?". The mother inquired.

"We were kinda fighting over that ice cube". Darwin said sheepishly, making Gumball and Anais turn to him with a glare followed by a facepalm.

"Well, if you're not gonna come to an agreement, I'm gonna have to take this cube for myself and make you wait for new ones". Nicole said, making the kids frown.

It was at this very moment that the ice cube was suddenly swiped out of Nicole's hand, catching her off guard.

"Huh? Where did it go?". She asked as she turned to her children. They pointed behind her while pulling out unimpressed looks on their faces.

Nicole looked over to where the kids pointed. She saw a chubby pink rabbit putting the ice cube in his mouth and then chewing on it.

"Richard!". She yelled.

"What?". He questioned, oblivious to what he has done.

"That was the last ice cube we had for now and it was for me. They are not to be eaten". Nicole scolded her husband.

"Really? I always thought that's how it's done". Richard said.

"Wait, have you done it earlier today?". Gumball asked.

"Yeah". Richard replied.

"And that's why the ice cubes tray is empty now?". The blue cat inquired again.

"Uhhh...". Richard trailed off. He can see that all eyes were on him.

Having been caught in such an awkward situation the big pink rabbit rushed out of the kitchen and disappeared from his family's sight.

The four just sighed upon seeing that.

"So not that only that we have to make new ices cubes and wait forever for them to finish, but we also need to guard them from an ice-eating rabbit". Gumball deadpanned, making the family sigh once more.

 **That should do it for this story! Hope you enjoy! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my ongoing stories, but I've tired nowadays to write long chapters, but my energy will be back soon so stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review this story and also fav and follow me to get notified whenever I publish something new! Thanks again and bye!**


End file.
